1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a communications apparatus and methods for dynamically adjusting one or more signal processing parameter(s) utilized for processing a wanted signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of wireless communications technology, mobile electronic devices may be provided with more than one wireless communications service, such as a Bluetooth, Wireless Fidelity (WiFi), Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) wireless communications service, and so on. In this regard, the overlapping or adjacent operating frequency bands among the different wireless communications services causes transmission performances thereof to degrade. Table 1 below shows the operating frequency bands for a WiMAX, WiFi and Bluetooth wireless communications service.
TABLE 1Category of Wireless Communications ServicesWirelessCommunicationsUsageserviceFrequency bandWide Area Network (WAN)WiMAX2.300-2.400 GHz2.496-2.690 GHz3.300-3.800 GHzLocal Area Network (LAN)WiFi2.412-2.4835 GHz   4.9-5.9 GHzPersonal Area Network (PAN)Bluetooth2.402-2.480 GHz
As shown in Table 1, the frequency bands of WiFi and Bluetooth overlap with each other. In addition, the frequency bands of WiFi and Bluetooth are adjacent to the frequency bands of the WiMAX. When these wireless communications modules are integrated in a mobile electronic devices, simultaneous transmissions and receptions by different wireless communications modules cause transmission interference. FIG. 1 shows an exemplary received signal power at around the 2.4 GHz band. The strong interference signal adjacent to a wanted signal may cause the RF front end circuit to operate nonlinearly, and the large leakage of the interference signal may further reduce the signal to noise ratio (SNR) of the wanted signal.
Therefore, a novel receiver circuit and method for dynamically adjusting the signal processing parameters adopted in the receiver circuit for processing the received signals are highly required.